Dual Duels
by Kamiyashi
Summary: Entangled Series 06. When the Yuugi-tachi walks in on a private moment between Kaiba and Yami, it has some interesting aftermath. Prideshipping: KxYY


**Title: ** Dual Duels

**Series:** Part 06 of _Entangled_. Takes place early in the summer, right after school ends.

**Summary: **When the Yuugi-tachi walks in on a private moment between Kaiba and Yami, it has some interesting aftermath.

**Pairings:** Kaiba x Yami

**Rating**: Rated **T** for sexually implied scenes and language.

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ does not and will never belong to me.

* * *

The Blue Eyes White Dragon roared in protest at the defeat as Kaiba glared at crimson amusement in defiance. He was smoldering with barely contained rage and Kaiba set aside his remaining cards so he didn't damage them when Yami started to walk over and approach his side of the arena. It only made Kaiba's irritation increase when he saw that victorious smirk at close range. Why couldn't he win against Yami?

As if sensing the thought, Yami murmured, "You were distracted," as he stepped onto the platform.

Bristling at the comment, Kaiba was more pissed that he couldn't refute it. Throughout the duel, Kaiba kept getting randomly distracted by Yami's slim fingers cradling the cards and the passionate plays that gave his hormones better ideas on how to spend an afternoon alone together. "That's not why I lost," Kaiba growled, refusing to move when Yami took another step toward him.

"No?" Yami questioned seductively as he pressed his body against Kaiba's.

Instinct demanded that Kaiba reach out and pull Yami closer in a hold, but his pride was still smarting too much from the loss. "_No_," Kaiba huffily repeated as he remained still.

Letting the issue go, Yami placed his arms on either side of Kaiba and pinned him against the Dueling Arena's playing field with a hungry look that made the taller duelist's anger waver. "So what's my prize for winning?" Yami asked, subtly grinding his hips against Kaiba's.

"This wasn't a tournament," Kaiba tersely argued, his arms still defiantly crossed over his chest. "There is no prize."

Still feeling aggressive from the intense duel, Yami wasted no more words as he started to passionately kiss Kaiba, his tongue impatiently demanding entrance.

Staggering under the sudden shift in weight, Kaiba was forced to rest against the card playing field to support them both. Even as his mind was protesting, Kaiba's arms were wrapping around Yami's slender waist and holding him closer as he deepened the kiss in an attempt for control. It was impossible to not get caught up in the sway of those lithe hips and the soul searing kisses, but Kaiba still continued to try and dominate to make up for his loss in battle.

It only served to push Yami farther and his hands unabashedly wandered to Kaiba's ass and groped it hard with a moan of want. Yami had a perverse desire to take Kaiba against the Dueling Platform, even though he knew it would never happen. Still, the mere thought of Kaiba bent over the card field, looking out over the remaining Blue Eyes white Dragon and the Dark Magician made Yami even harder as another noise of desire escaped him.

"Not going to happen," Kaiba warned Yami, nipping at his lower lip in reprimand.

Instead of commenting, Yami took off Kaiba's shirt and started to quickly undo the belt and buttons on his pants. Not willing to be outdone, Kaiba stripped Yami out of his shirt even while suggesting, "Upstairs?"

Ignoring the idea to switch locations, Yami firmly fondled Kaiba's hard member with one hand as the other continued to grope his ass and dip between the crevice in temptation. Yami smirked as he challenged, "Wouldn't you rather stay here?"

Any other protests were halted with that action and Kaiba's hips instinctively bucked into the touch. His pride refused to let him bottom after such a humiliating defeat, but apparently Kaiba's body was less inclined to argue. A sexually frustrated groan of, "Yami," slipped past Kaiba's lips while the former pharaoh continued his ministrations and it only served as encouragement.

Yami became relentless in his teasing touches, intentionally pushing Kaiba to the brink of action and relishing every sigh and sound it earned him in the process. They were so engrossed in each other that they failed to hear the door unlock and open. Their first indication that others had entered the room was when Jounouchi exclaimed, "What the fuck are you two doing?"

Instantly freezing, all Kaiba could think of in his embarrassment was being caught in such a submissive position. It was why Yami was quick to answer, "Dueling," in a completely innocent tone as he tried to subtly remove his hand from inside of Kaiba's pants and away from his cock.

"Naked?" Jounouchi incredulously demanded in a raised voice, oblivious to what Yami was doing because of the high walls on the Dueling Arena.

Trying to play mediator, Yuugi pointed out, "They're wearing pants."

"Why the hell are you looking that closely?" Jounouchi yelled in outrage, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment a catching Kaiba and Yami in yet another compromising moment.

"Why are you looking at all, mutt?" Kaiba snapped. When Yami subtly caressed Kaiba's ass through his pants, the taller duelist glared at the former pharaoh in a single warning, irked by the amused grin that was a reply.

When Jounouchi stared to argue back, Mokuba spoke up, "Sorry, nii-sama. I didn't realize that you guys were in here and Jounouchi and Yuugi wanted to test their new decks, so—"

Kaiba cut off his younger brother's nervous rambling with, "It's fine, take them to the other one."

The calm smile from Mokuba received from Yami made it a little easier to agree, "Yes, nii-sama," and he left with only mild trepidation as a result, the entire Yuugi-tachi in tow.

After the door closed and they were alone once more, Yami dared to kiss Kaiba's neck reassuringly. He was waiting for an explosion of rage over getting caught—not only by Jounouchi, but by Mokuba as well—but Yami was surprised by Kaiba's actual reaction.

Resting his forehead on Yami's shoulder with a soft groan, Kaiba muttered, "I can't believe that just happened…"

Chuckling as he nuzzled Kaiba comfortingly, Yami apologized, "I didn't realize they were here."

"Whatever," Kaiba said dismissively, frustrated just as much over being caught in the compromising position as he was by being forced to stop suddenly. He wanted to continue from where they left off, but he couldn't when he new that his brother and everyone else was right now the hall.

"At least they didn't catch us doing anything…else," Yami pointed out optimistically.

Straightening up and giving Yami a less than pleased look, Kaiba resisted the urge to sigh. It was a small consolation, but that did little to help calm his bruised pride. Worse yet was the fact that all Kaiba wanted to do was take Yami upstairs and continue in the one place they would never be interrupted. The idea of how Jounouchi would react later to Yami's obvious satiated desire was amusing and almost worth the headache it would inevitably cause afterward.

Judging from Kaiba's smug smirk, Yami sounded highly amused as he guessed, "You're thinking about going upstairs, aren't you?"

Scowling at being read so easily, Kaiba's irritation started to fade when Yami teased, "I wouldn't be opposed to such an idea," before kissing him sweetly in an attempt to convince him.

Hormones raging against his common sense, Kaiba finally capitulated when Yami started to slowly sway his hips in a silent bid for continuation. Saying nothing, but gently nudging Yami away from him, Kaiba retrieved his shirt and put it on as he walked down the narrow staircase. He followed as Yami led the way, smirking at the thoughts of what he could do to get revenge for being caught in such a position by _Jounouchi_ of all people.

Yami wasted no time, starting to kiss and undress Kaiba before they even reached the bedroom door. Kaiba indulged in it even as he was fiddling with the lock to let them inside, pinning Yami against the door as he did so.

Arching against Kaiba, Yami breathily asked, "Rematch?"

"My turn," Kaiba arrogantly replied with a quick chuckle as if starting a new duel before they slipped inside and slammed the door shut behind them.

* * *

"You just couldn't help yourself, _could _you?" Yami groaned with a laugh as he examined himself in the mirror. "I mean, you couldn't have left it somewhere _else_?"

Eyeing the fresh mark he had just made on Yami's neck, Kaiba smirked viciously in response. "No," Kaiba unabashedly admitted, standing behind Yami and embracing him as he continued looking at him via the mirror. Kissing the mark with a low chuckle, Kaiba was ridiculously pleased with himself for doing so. "Is it a _problem_?"

"Do _you _want to listen to Jounouchi-kun's reaction?" Yami asked as he leaned back into the embrace, wrapping one of his arms around Kaiba's neck.

Kaiba was in far too good of a mood to care. "Not particularly," Kaiba said, "but we don't _have _to go down there."

Laughing again, Yami reprimanded, "Yes, we do."

If Kaiba was inclined to pout, he would have done so. "Hn," was all Kaiba bothered to respond with, distracting himself by kissing the mark again sensuously. If he was going to have to subject himself to the Yuugi-tachi, he wanted to be properly compensated first.

"_Dinner_," Yami reminded Kaiba, starting to get hungry after working up an appetite through their strenuous activities.

"Later," Kaiba told him, slipping his hand under Yami's shirt for more contact.

Inhaling sharply because of the fingers that were teasingly running over his stomach, Yami warned, "Eventually they're going to wonder where we are."

"Not if they know what's good for them," Kaiba countered. "Besides, who would be stupid enough to come looking for—wait, answered my own question…"

Elbowing Kaiba with scowl, Yami reprimanded him, "You don't help any by antagonizing him, you know."

"Not my problem," Kaiba said with a shrug, debating on whether a second mark would be overkill.

Turning around in the embrace to face Kaiba properly, Yami couldn't settle on whether to be amused or exasperated by the whole thing. "Come on, let's go downstairs," Yami tried again without much success, already forming an idea in his mind.

All Kaiba wanted to do was stay upstairs with Yami, maybe even attempt the best two out of three to settle their tie after a little more time passed. That desire was further encouraged when Yami started to sensuously kiss his collarbone and progress on to Kaiba's neck. It sufficiently distracted Kaiba as he pulled Yami closer and enjoyed the tender affection. He was unprepared for the sharp sting of momentary pain that was a result of Yami returning the favor and marking Kaiba.

Before the action had time to properly register in Kaiba's mind, Yami ducked out of the hug with an impish grin. "I _did_ ask nicely first," Yami reminded Kaiba with a laugh at the indignant expression it earned him.

Kaiba had no doubt that the hickey would remain for a few days and it annoyed him. It was low enough that his normal dress shirt would cover it, but that was a small saving face since the shirt he was currently wearing would clearly show it. He was tempted to change first, but that would mean Yami won that bout and it was unacceptable. "That was…_unwise_," Kaiba informed Yami with a wicked grin that promised retribution.

The look sent a shiver through Yami at the unintentional seductiveness in those blue eyes, but he only smirked in response. "Oh?" Yami challenged as he assumed a defensive position. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Kaiba promised, his mind already racing to formulate the perfect revenge.

"Looking forward to it," Yami responded before laughing and heading out of the bathroom with Kaiba right behind him.

* * *

"You haven't defeated him yet?" Kaiba scornfully asked Yuugi when he and Yami entered the smaller Duel Arena and saw the battle still in progress. He noted that his brother was absent, but Kaiba figured he would come back soon enough.

"This is the rematch," Anzu informed Kaiba, sounding a little bored.

Sneering at Jounouchi's weak defense line that was sure to fail soon, Kaiba said, "Some people just don't know when to quit."

"You're one to talk," Yami reminded Kaiba, poking the taller duelist in the side in protest of the insult aimed at Jounouchi.

Capturing the offending finger and pulling Yami toward him, Kaiba retorted, "Says the one who doesn't know to stop when he's ahead?"

"So you _do_ admit that—"

Interrupting Yami's comment, Kaiba said, "I admit nothing."

"Doesn't mean that it's not true," Yami countered with a laugh as he pulled free.

Scowling in displeasure, Kaiba had to remind himself that there were other people present. "Think what you want," Kaiba said dismissively before turning his attention back to Anzu. "Did you decide on what to do for dinner?"

"Mokuba-kun went to go get a take out menu so we could decide after the duel is done," Anzu replied, grateful for the distraction. As much as she loved Yuugi and enjoyed the occasional duel, it was tedious watching such a slow battle.

Upon hearing the news, Yami reached out to Yuugi through their connection, _"How much longer do you think it'll be?"_

"_Three more moves, unless he plays Jinzo,"_ Yuugi estimated, sounding somewhat distracted as he watched Jounouchi's next play.

Making a sound of protest, Yami folded his arms as he frowned at the news. Yami was somewhat surprised when Kaiba said, "Yuugi only needs one more turn. You'll get dinner soon enough."

Although he found it interesting that Kaiba and Yuugi's predictions differed, Yami chose not to comment on it. "Yeah, but I'm hungry _now_," Yami muttered, sounding somewhat disgruntled.

"If you're that damn hungry, go get something from the fridge to snack on," Kaiba told him, his tone gentler than his words. "It's not like you don't know where it is."

"That's not dinner," Yami protested as he debated taking Kaiba up on the offer.

Shrugging in response, Kaiba said nothing further on the subject as he watched Yuugi start his turn. Just as he predicted, Yuugi was the victor by a substantial margin and Jounouchi groaned as he ruffled his own hair in frustration. "See?" Kaiba asked somewhat smugly, making Yami frown.

"How did you know?" Honda asked, somewhat surprised that the battle had ended as Kaiba had predicted.

The question startled Kaiba somewhat since he hadn't really been aware of the other teen's presence until that moment. "It was the obvious outcome," Kaiba explained as the two duelists collected their decks and left the platforms to join the rest of the Yuugi-tachi down below on the floor.

As Jounouchi approached the group, he was less than pleased to learn that Kaiba had arrived just in time to see him lose to Yuugi. "Come to gloat?" Jounouchi angrily demanded, clenching his hand into a fist around his deck.

"Why bother?" Kaiba answered dismissively, refusing to take the bait.

"Shouldn't you be in a better mood or something?" Jounouchi snapped, sick of the way Kaiba always insulted him.

"Watch it," Kaiba warned, his voice dropping dangerously low.

Trying to intervene before things took a turn for the worse, Yuugi and Yami both said, "Jounouchi-kun," at the same time, causing the aggravated teen to become even more upset.

"What the hell!" Jounouchi exclaimed, his wounded pride still smarting from two loses in a row to Yuugi. "He says whatever the fuck he wants, but when I stand up for myself—"

"It's not about that," Yuugi gently interrupted, but it fell upon deaf ears.

Turning his focus to Yami, Jounouchi's eyes widened when he saw the prominent hickey on the former pharaoh's neck. It made his face flush slightly when he realized that it had definitely not been there earlier in the day, but Jounouchi tried not to think about it and how it got there in the first place. "Can't you _do_ something with him?" Jounouchi demanded as he gestured at Kaiba, instantly regretting his choice of phrasing.

"Mutt, I'm _warning_ you—"

"No, I don't want to hear!" Jounouchi yelled. "You want to settle this with a duel? How about that, huh?"

Completely nonplussed by the display of bravado, Kaiba sneered, "Losing twice wasn't enough for you?"

Sighing at the downturn in conversation, Anzu interrupted, "Come on, guys! There's no point in arguing!"

Jounouchi blatantly ignored Anzu and threatened, "I'll kick your pompous ass, Kaiba!"

When Kaiba felt Yami's hand gently pressing against the small of his back, it momentarily incensed him. He would not back down to the likes of Jounouchi, but then again, Kaiba didn't really want to hear it from Yami later. Settling for the less offensive threat, "I will _decimate_ you, mutt," Kaiba showed no other signs of acknowledging Yami's unspoken request to go easy on Jounouchi.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try, asshole!" Jounouchi retorted, completely riled up past the point of reason.

Yami's formerly good mood was quickly being darkened by hunger and irritation. "Jounouchi-kun," he sternly reprimanded, "that's enough. Let's just—"

Growling in frustration, Jounouchi demanded, "What? So now I can't even _challenge_ this bastard to a duel? I just want to kick his ass, not fuck—"

"I would advise you not to finish that sentence," Kaiba warned as his eyes narrowed into a dangerous glint of rage.

Laughing nervously as he realized what he had almost said, Jounouchi quickly tried to lie and recover with, "I was _going_ to say, 'Not fucking cause problems.' Why, what did you _think_ I was going to say?" He could hardly believe that he had almost said something about fucking Kaiba in the ass; it brought on a strong blush to his Jounouchi's cheeks at the unwanted imagery.

The faint flush of color told Kaiba everything he needed to know and his rage almost boiled over at the thought. In the back of his mind, Kaiba felt the pulse of power calling to him, but he ignored the Millennium Puzzle's lure; Jounouchi wasn't worth it. "Something _very_ stupid," Kaiba finally answered, causing Jounouchi to visibly gulp.

The door opened and Mokuba came bounding into the room with a cheerful, "I got the take out menus!" Only then did he notice the tense atmosphere and his eyes went wide at the palpable tension. "_Whoa_…"

Ever the peacemaker, Anzu smiled warmly at Mokuba and asked, "Did you settle on Chinese food?"

"Yeah!" Mokuba answered with forced brightness as he glanced at his brother. "Is that okay, nii-sama?"

"Whatever," Kaiba growled, too busy seething at Jounouchi to think about food.

"It sounds great," Yami chimed in, hoping that it would be enough to distract the two feuding duelists. "How are their dumplings?"

Grateful for Yami's attempts at regaining some normality to the mood, Mokuba happily exclaimed, "The best!"

"I should have figured as much," Yami commented with a wry grin, knowing that Kaiba refused to accept anything less than the best.

Mokuba continued chattering as he led the way out of the Dueling Arena with most of the Yuugi-tachi following. Kaiba remained behind and he was less than thrilled that Jounouchi had decided to stay as well. "What the hell is your problem now?" Kaiba asked, sounding very bored and a little irritated.

"You!" Jounouchi exclaimed as he stalked closer to Kaiba.

Glancing up to make sure that all of the witnesses were gone, Kaiba was somewhat surprised to see that Yami or Yuugi hadn't stuck around to intervene. It seemed unusual, but Kaiba didn't dwell on it or what it could mean. "And how is this different from normal?"

Jounouchi's eyes blazed in anger as he glared up at Kaiba and demanded, "Do you have no shame?"

"Do you have any common sense?" Kaiba countered, although the answer was obviously, "No," since Jounouchi hadn't left with the others. Kaiba didn't want to get into it when he knew that Yami was bound to come rushing back any minute once he realized that they were both gone. "Unless you have a point to make, leave and stop wasting my time."

"You ac like we don't know what you two were doing up there!" Jounouchi exclaimed, fighting to keep the blush from his cheeks.

"And I care, why?" Kaiba scoffed, failing to see the issue.

Fuming with rage, Jounouchi demanded, "What about Mokuba?"

"You really are stupid, mutt," Kaiba told Jounouchi, sounding less than amused. "Not only do you keep trying to interfere with my relationship, now you're daring to tell me how to act like a brother?"

"What is he supposed to think when the two of you come down with matching hickeys?"

In hindsight, Kaiba had to admit it probably wasn't the smartest thing he had ever done, but he knew that Mokuba had accepted Yami and wouldn't be bothered by such a thing. "Is _that_ what this is about?" Kaiba questioned, his voice lowering to a sensuous timber without him being aware of it.

Instinctively taking a step back, Jounouchi stammered, "Is—is this about w—what?"

Closing the distance between them, Kaiba enjoyed watching Jounouchi back away from him. "This," Kaiba clarified, moving his shirt collar aside and running his fingers over the small bruise Yami had left him in retaliation.

Jounouchi felt his face flush against his will and he could only hope that it wasn't as noticeable as it felt. It was made even worse when Kaiba continued, "Does this," pausing to stroke the mark for emphasis, "make you…_uncomfortable_?"

"No," Jounouchi unconvincingly denied, realizing too late that Kaiba had forced him to retreat until his back was against the Dueling Arena.

"_Liar_," Kaiba accused Jounouchi in a tone that sent an involuntary shiver through the blonde teen.

It infuriated Jounouchi and he exclaimed, "I am not!"

"No?" Kaiba questioned as he took another step forward, not believing the agitated duelist for a moment.

Suddenly Kaiba was too close for comfort and it made Jounouchi feel nervous and more than a little anxious. His eyes inadvertently were drawn to the mark that he could now see up close and he tried not to think about it. "Yo, back up!" Jounouchi ordered, not liking the invasion of his personal space.

"And if I refuse?" Kaiba taunted, finding it interesting to watch Jounouchi's almost panic.

"Then I'll make you!" Jounouchi growled as he tried to shove Kaiba away.

Capturing Jounouchi's wrist, Kaiba used it to pin the flustered teen against the wall of the Dueling Arena. Even though Kaiba hated maintaining the contact, it was a necessary precaution. "Are you _jealous_?" Kaiba asked with a vicious smirk as he leaned closer to further intimidate Jounouchi.

Jounouchi's heart was pounding frantically in his chest as he tried to yank himself free without success. "No!" Jounouchi denied through gritted teeth, forcing himself to meet that almost predatory blue. "Now let me go, pervert!"

"_I'm_ the pervert?" Kaiba questioned with a dark laugh. "Who's the one that always seems to be watching?"

"I'm not—"

Ignoring the protest, Kaiba continued, "What are you hoping to see?"

"Nothing!" Jounouchi insisted, never ceasing his struggle for freedom. "Why would I want to see you doing anything?"

"You tell me," Kaiba countered evenly, tightening his grip to an almost painful point to ensure that Jounouchi wouldn't escape. "Because you either are hoping to see him or—"

"I don't want to see either one of you doing _that_!" Jounouchi almost shouted, trying to push himself off of the wall only to get slammed back against it by Kaiba.

Indulging in a rare moment of vulgarity to provoke Jounouchi, Kaiba practically purred, "Doing what? _Fucking_?"

Jounouchi's initial retort was lost in his embarrassment and it was made worse when Kaiba chuckled lowly in his ear. "Stop being so goddamn gross!" Jounouchi yelled, renewing his fight to break free. "You fucking pervert!"

"Interesting choice of words," Kaiba commented, somewhat fascinated at how quickly Jounouchi's composure was being demolished.

"Argh, just let me go!" Jounouchi demanded, unable to take it anymore. Pride be damned, he just wanted to get some distance between himself and Kaiba; Jounouchi couldn't think properly with his antagonist pressed so close to him while holding him hostage.

Relinquishing his hold out of personal desire rather than being ordered to, Kaiba still made no attempt to move away yet. "I'm getting really fed up with your bullshit, mutt."

"It's not bullshit!" Jounouchi argued, sidestepping away from Kaiba and creating some space between them at last. He didn't realize that he was trying to rub away the numbness caused by Kaiba's tight grip on his wrist and Jounouchi only glared at him in defiance.

"Then what is it?"

Jounouchi fell silent as he tried to think of an answer; it was a little easier to process things with some distance between them, but his mind was still muddled by the whole experience. "I'm just looking out for my friend," Jounouchi finally said, although he knew Kaiba was going to respond poorly to it.

"We're back to this shit again?" Kaiba irritably asked. "I'm tired of that lame excuse, mutt."

"It's not an excuse!"

Still riled up from before, Kaiba was unable to keep the innuendo out of his words when he questioned, "What are you so afraid that I'll _do_ to him?"

Before Jounouchi could respond, the door opened and Yami apprehensively walked into the room. "What's going on?" Yami cautiously asked as he visually assessed the situation.

"Ask the mutt," Kaiba replied, sounding more arrogant than normal.

Yami looked over to Jounouchi, but his friend was suddenly unable to look him in the eyes. "Jounouchi-kun?" Yami quietly called out to him as he walked closer to him.

"What?" Jounouchi responded, sounding a little too cheerful and entirely too forced.

"Is everything…?"

Shrugging, Jounouchi was starting to realize that his confrontation with Kaiba hadn't exactly gone according to plan. Then again, what had he really been hoping to achieve? It bothered Jounouchi that he couldn't answer his own question, but he couldn't say any of that to Yami. "Have they ordered dinner yet?" Jounouchi asked lamely, trying to ignore the way Kaiba started to mockingly laugh at him.

"They're waiting for you," Yami informed his friend after giving Kaiba a disapproving look.

Defeated in more ways than one, Jounouchi started to walk to the door, pausing only when Kaiba called out, "You know I'm right."

Assuming that Kaiba was referring to him being jealous, Jounouchi once again denied, "You're wrong!"

"Then what are you?" Kaiba countered, ignoring Yami's confused and concerned expression.

Unable to answer, Jounouchi left the pair alone, refusing to slam the door and let Kaiba know how bothered the whole thing had left him. It pissed him off that he couldn't respond, even more so than the fact that he had been called out on it. He had a nagging feeling that Kaiba wasn't entirely wrong and that only irritated Jounouchi further. Jounouchi had no reason to be jealous, but something akin to it flared up inside of him sometimes. Why? He kept protesting without truly understanding, which he knew was wrong. Kaiba had not mistreated Yami and it only made Jounouchi look foolish that he continued resisting what everyone else had long ago accepted.

Stopping in the hallway to compose himself before entering the kitchen where his friends were, Jounouchi shook his head and tried to push everything aside for the moment. He refused to allow Kaiba the satisfaction of knowing just how deeply the encounter had left him and Jounouchi didn't think he'd ever be able to process why being that close to his rival left him as shaken as it had. Jounouchi knew that acting like nothing was wrong would anger Kaiba and he resolved to do just that.

* * *

"Care to explain what that was all about?" Yami asked as he looked up at Kaiba expectantly. Something was obviously amiss between the two and Yami wanted to know what had happened.

"Worried?" Kaiba questioned with an arrogant laugh.

Frowning at the reaction, Yami merely said, "Seto," and it let Kaiba know just how displeased the former pharaoh was over the matter. "He looked _traumatized_."

"Apparently this," Kaiba started to explain, once again touching the mark Yami had left on him, "bothered him and he wanted to…talk about it."

Looking almost smugly seductive with the action, it caused Yami to groan, "_Please_ tell me you didn't look at him like that when you did that."

"Like what?" Kaiba had to ask, confused by what Yami meant.

Suddenly Jounouchi's flushed cheeks and inability to meet Yami's gaze was starting to make a lot more sense now. "Never mind," Yami muttered, realizing that Kaiba genuinely had no concept of his own sensuality at times.

Reaching out and pulling Yami close against him, Kaiba ordered, "Explain yourself."

Backing Kaiba up against the Dueling Arena and kissing him hard, Yami got caught up in his own demonstration as his hips started moving of their own accord. Breaking the kiss with a moan when Kaiba firmly groped his ass, Yami finally came back to himself enough to step back a bit.

"_That's_ your explanation?" Kaiba questioned, sounding equally bemused and confused.

Reminding himself to behave since dinner would be soon, Yami impishly confirmed, "At least until everyone else goes home."

"That sounds promising," Kaiba murmured as he tried to capture Yami once more only to be denied. "Although I fail to see what that has to do with the mutt."

"Stop calling him that!" Yami reprimanded, although it was to little use since it rarely worked with Kaiba, unfortunately.

"Whatever," was all Kaiba bothered to say since he didn't want to outright agree. He knew that it bothered Yami and Kaiba had cut back on it over the months, but he still slipped every once in awhile.

Stealing a final kiss, Kaiba allowed himself to be led out of the game room and in the direction of the kitchen. As much as he wanted to abscond with Yami upstairs once more, Kaiba knew that food was in order for them both. There was plenty of time for such things later, so he contented himself with the feeling of Yami's small hand in his as they continued walking in a comfortable silence with their fingers interlaced.

* * *

**A/N:** Somehow my smutty little oneshot became something that wasn't very smutty or all that little. Oops. Funny how that always tends to happen…I just love the idea of Kaiba purring, "Ore no turn," as a sexual phrase instead of a dueling announcement. And before anyone panics, I'm not delving into Puppyshipping territory. Kaiba was merely caught up in causing Jounouchi's reaction, but he didn't realize that it was because of the more sensual aspect of his questioning. XD

I feel like all I've been doing is apologizing for the delays lately. :x My life has not been my own these past few weeks, but at least I finally got this finished for everyone!

The best news is that I've been accepted into graduate school! So all of those delays for applications paid off, finally! I'm still waiting to hear back from one other school, but come September, I'll be back in school once more! It's just a matter of which place, but I should know within the next week or so.

As to what story goes up next, I'm not really sure yet. I'm revamping the _Anywhen, Anywhere_ outline again since I wasn't pleased with it and that that's what's stalling that. It'll probably be another Entangled Series story, though. So keep an eye out for **Sunday, March 29th** to see what goes up! Hopefully no more delays from now on, so thank you for your patience and fantastic reviews, as always!


End file.
